On va rentrer à la maison
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU dans la lignée de mes autres fics familiales. Résumé : Isaac sait qu'il va mieux et il pense qu'on va l'éloigner de Peter.


Titre : **On va rentrer à la maison**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOBOY**

 **OOO**

Peter s'appuie d'une main sur la petite table pour se pencher, et apercevoir Isaac.

Isaac est dans la salle de jeu du service de pédiatrie. Bien évidemment, il s'est mis à l'écart des autres dans un recoin de la pièce. Assis en tailleur, il ne semble pas connecté au monde réel.

« Isaac ? »

Peter l'appelle plusieurs fois mais le petit garçon ne réagit pas. Ses pupilles restent perdues dans le vide, comme si toute forme de vie avait quitté la forme recroquevillée sous la table.

Peter s'agenouille, histoire d'être bien en face du petit gars. Peter se montre le plus clairement qu'il soit, son visage bien en face de celui d'Isaac.

« Isaac ? » Essaie encore Peter.

Le gamin ne répond pas. Certainement qu'il s'est replié en lui pour fuir le boucan infernal qui règne dans la pièce.

Peter pose une main sur l'avant bras du gamin.

« Isaac ? »

Isaac ne supporte pas les bruits agressifs. Il préfère être au calme, être à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect qui pourrait l'alerter en cas de menace. Ici, il ne se sent pas en sécurité. Des enfants hurlent, des jouets volent. Il ne voulait pas venir. Seulement le médecin a donné son accord pour retirer sa perfusion, et Isaac s'est retrouvé sans excuse tangible pour éviter qu'une éducatrice le traîne de force jusqu'ici. Soi-disant pour son bien. Pour se faire des amis.

Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il est trop différent des autres.

Dans combien de temps le traineront ils de force hors de l'hôpital ?

Il ne veut pas l'être. Différent. Peut-être que si il avait été comme les autres, alors peut-être que toutes ces choses horribles ne se seraient pas passées. Il aimerait beaucoup qu'on lui dise ce qui cloche chez lui. Il veut se corriger. Il peut changer. Il ne veut pas commettre les mêmes erreurs avec Peter. Il ne veut pas le décevoir, ou le mettre en colère. Il veut juste se sentir en sécurité et ne plus avoir peur.

L'assistante sociale est venue le voir. Elle lui a posé plein de questions. Il a dit qu'il voulait habiter à l'hôpital. Il a dit qu'il voulait rester pour voir Peter, Mélissa, Chris. Seulement, la femme lui a dit que ce n'était pas possible. Un hôpital n'est pas une résidence. C'est un endroit pour les gens malades.

Isaac ne se sent pas bien pourtant ils ne veulent pas le garder. Isaac est totalement seul au monde.

Quand il se sent trop seul, quand il a le sentiment que son silence intérieur lui picore l'intérieur des os, il pense à Peter. Il pense si fort à lui qu'il lui arrive de l'apercevoir comme en ce moment.

Sauf qu'ici, il sent la chaleur d'une main sur son bras et que la forme floue en face de lui se clarifie en prononçant très nettement son prénom.

« Isaac ? »

Isaac se redresse en oubliant où il est. Inévitablement, le sommet de son crâne entre en collision avec le plat de la table. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Isaac ravale sa surprise et sa douleur, en même temps qu'il porte sa main valide sur son crâne. Durant le même moment, Peter repousse la table et il vient poser sa grande main sur les cheveux ondulés.

« Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? »

Une douleur lancinante mais éphémère traverse en vague sa cervelle, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'osciller la tête pour signifier que tout va bien. Car c'est la vérité quand Peter est là. C'est un mirage à la fois réconfortant, et douloureux car il représente tout ce que Isaac peut avoir mais aussi tout ce qu'il peut perdre. Isaac ne veut pas le perdre. Il n'aura pas la force de survivre à un autre rejet. Ça lui fait peur. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas prendre le risque de s'attacher. Il sait qu'il ne le mérite pas. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Isaac se sent en sécurité avec Peter. Sa chaleur l'apaise, sa voix le berce. Il se demande souvent ce que ça ferait d'être dans ses bras. Il n'a pas encore osé s'y réfugier. C'est trop dangereux. Il risquerait de s'y perdre. Ce serait se montrer vulnérable, ce qui serait stupide alors qu'il sait de quoi est capable l'être humain.

« Tu es venu pour moi ? »

« Non. Je suis venu avec Chris pour parler avec l'assistante sociale. »

Isaac ressent un courant d'air dans le creux de sa moëlle.

Peter remarque que l'enfant ne comprend pas l'allusion alors il enchaîne rapidement avec :

« Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te voir. Chris attend dehors avec Mélissa. »

« On peut sortir ? Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Isaac ne veut pas prendre la main que lui tend Peter. Ils sortent côte à côte de la salle de jeu pourtant Isaac a l'impression de flotter au-dessus de son corps.

Mélissa est très souriante. Plus que d'habitude.

Il n'a pas souvent vu Chris mais lui aussi semble de très bonne humeur.

Ce n'est pas juste.

Il n'est pas stupide. Il sait que la perfusion a été retirée car il va mieux. Il ne pourra plus rester à l'hôpital. L'assistante sociale lui a dit qu'elle allait lui trouver une famille. L'assistante sociale veut l'emmener loin. Loin de Peter et ça lui fait déjà mal. Isaac a envie de pleurer. Le sol devrait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'avaler et l'entraîner dans le néant. Il a envie de hurler. Son cœur est morcelé, épluché.

Isaac part en courant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demande Mélissa sous le regard incompréhensif des deux hommes.

Dans la chambre 352, dans un coin de la pièce où sont entassés des draps, des couvertures, un oreiller, un sweat imprégné du parfum de Peter et un loup en peluche, Isaac est roulé en boule par-dessus son lit de fortune. Il n'a jamais réussi à dormir autrement que comme il le faisait dans la cave. Bientôt, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restera.

Il pleure à pierre fendre. Des larmes énormes s'écoulent et il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Il chiale sa douleur. On l'abandonne encore. On va se débarrasser de lui car il est une source de problème. Il ne veut pas être différent.

« Isaac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne veut pas supplier. Ça ne marche jamais. Pourtant, il ferait tout ce qu'on lui demande pour ne pas être abandonné. Il a tellement peur.

« Je-je t'en supplie. Ne la…la laisse pas m'emmener. Je suis toujours malade. Je veux que tu viennes encore me voir. Je t'en prie. » Sanglote Isaac. Son visage est humide, la morve lui coule du nez et il écume.

Peter a du mal à le comprendre. Chris aussi.

« Tu dois te calmer. Respire chaton. » Lui demande Mélissa.

L'assistante sociale choisit bien mal son moment pour entrer dans la chambre.

Isaac hurle en la voyant. Elle va l'emmener.

« NON ! NON ! Peter ! » Hurle Isaac qui se plaque contre le mur pour s'éloigner de la femme si c'est encore possible.

« ISAAC ! » crie Peter pour surprendre le garçon et le faire taire, ce qui fonctionne car il se tétanise. Il ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau. « Tu vas venir vivre chez nous. »

Isaac se demande si il est devenu fou. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Il a bien compris ?

« On voulait t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

A cet instant, il oublie combien il a peur. Il se redresse pour regarder Peter, Chris, puis encore Peter. Il ne rêve pas. Ils veulent de lui. Il l'aime assez pour le laisser entrer dans leur vie. Finalement, peut-être qu'il est assez important pour des personnes. Sans réfléchir, Isaac se précipite dans les bras de Peter. Les bras de Peter sont assez grand et fort pour recueillir tous les morceaux brisés du cœur de l'enfant.

Peter le contient, et bientôt Chris qui les rejoint.

« Tout va bien. Chuuuut. » Le berce Peter.

« On va rentrer à la maison. »

 **OOO**


End file.
